


Happy Birthday, Roxy!

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Feferi have a surprise for Roxy's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Roxy!

Roxy had managed to score some pretty choice swag for her birthday. Among the goodies were a copy of the incredibly rare Ghostbusters II MMORPG, a piece of _officially canon_  Complacency of the Learned slash fiction, a brand new edition of Pony Pals, and a mint condition Chrono Trigger cartridge (”Ripped straight from the weird spindly hands of Shigeru Miyamoto himself,” Dave assured her, and then, after she told him Shigeru Miyamoto had no direct involvement in the development of Chrono Trigger and that the game was designed by Hironobu Sakaguchi, “Right, whatever, that guy.”). But the best present, apparently, was yet to come. Her two awesome troll friends, Feferi and Nepeta, had already given her one present–a giant plush catfish that would make for an _awesome_  pillow–but promised there was another they would have to give her later, as it was “too cool to show anyone else,” they’d said with a synchronized wink. She was pretty sure she knew what it was, and she couldn’t wait.

Everyone else had cleared out of her house, so only she and the two trolls remained. “So can I see this totally sweet present now?”

Feferi stroked her chin thoughtfully. “Whale, this might not be the best place to show you,” she replied. “Maybe we could do it in… your bedroom?”

“Yeah, sure,” Roxy replied. “It’s upstairs. Shall I lead the way?”

Nepeta gave her a sly look. “How about… Fefurry goes in front, and I come from behind?”

Roxy cocked an eyebrow at her. “Uh, that’s weirdly specific, but okay.” She chuckled. “I’d love to be the meat in a Fefeta sandwich.” The two trolls exchanged a knowing grin, and then the three of them advanced up the staircase.

“So you guys actually have the present, right?” Roxy asked, more poking fun than genuinely questioning. “Is it wrapped?”

“Oh, we’ve got them wrapped here,” Feferi assured her, “but they won’t stay wrapped for long.”

Roxy’s curiosity was once again piqued. “’They?’ So there’s more than one?”

“Um, it’s two purresents, actually,” Nepeta answered from behind the two of them. “If that’s okay!”

“Oh, I’m always good with more presents,” the human assured them. “But between them and the stuffed catfish, that’s three presents total from you two. It’s a bit much.”

Nepeta bit her lip. “Well… good things come in threes, right?”

Roxy nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. I just hope I’m the three.” The other two girls both had to stifle a laugh at that.

The three finally entered Roxy’s room, Nepeta closing the door behind them, and the human took a few steps toward her bed, turning back to face the two trolls expectantly. Feferi took a dramatic stance, placing her hands on her hips. “Alright! Time for us to show you your present!”

“That’s right!” Nepeta announced, striking a similar pose. “Your purresent is…”

“Both of us!” the two announced in unison, moving forward to clasp Roxy in a group hug. She let out a surprised laugh as the two trolls wrapped around her.

“Aw, you guys, thank you!” she said. “You two are the best present I could ever have.”

Feferi pulled away for a moment. “Oh, but we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet!” She smirked at Roxy. “The unwrapping!”

“If you want to unwrap us, that is!” Nepeta quickly added, grinning nervously.

Roxy grinned at her lustfully. “You’re goddamn right I want to unwrap you,” she assured Nepeta. “Though you might want to do it yourselves while I get into my birthday suit.”

Nepeta stared at her for a moment. “What’s a birthday suit?”

“It means she’s getting naked!” Feferi answered, pulling away from the two of them. “We’re all getting naked!” The seadweller wasted no time, yanking her skirt off and beginning to pull off her swimsuit.

“Oh, okay!” Nepeta quickly followed suit, shedding her green trenchcoat onto the floor and pulling her shirt off. Roxy likewise began to shed her usual white t-shirt-and-skirt combo, and soon enough, the three of them were down to their underwear. Roxy was clad in a simple pink bra and panties, Nepeta had on a black sports bra and a bright blue pair of boyshorts, and Feferi was wearing nothing but a high-rise fuchsia thong.

Roxy bit her lip, glancing between Nepeta’s chiseled abs and Feferi’s humongous breasts. “Oh god, you two are hot,” reaching back to unhook her own bra and let it drop to the floor. exposing her own modest bust.

“Yeah we are,” Feferi agreed, rubbing a hand over her crotch. “But not as hot as you.”

“Yeah! You’re supurr cute, Roxy.” Nepeta removed her own bra as well, her pert olive nipples poking out of her flat chest.

“Aw, you guys,” Roxy said, putting her hands on her cheeks and looking away bashfully. She bit her lip, not sure how to ask the next question. “So, um… how are we gonna do this? I don’t know how the whole ‘lesbian sex’ thing usually goes.”

“Whale… we were thinking we would use _these_.” Roxy turned back and was shocked. The two troll girls had their panties pulled down ever-so-slightly, and each had what looked an awful lot like a fully erect penis sprouting from between their legs. Nepeta’s olive green member was modest, about five inches or so long, but very thick. Feferi’s fuchsia shaft, on the other hand, was _massive_ , over a foot long and almost as thick as Nepeta’s. They both stroked their bulges in preparation, their hands wet with clear liquid stained with the colors of their precum.

Roxy shuddered as she looked between the two of them, feeling her loins quivering needily. “Oh god, I fuckin’ love xenobiology.” She quickly pulled her panties off, and the two trolls advanced on the now completely naked human. They wrapped her in a hug once more, Feferi’s cock rubbing against Roxy’s bare stomach and Nepeta’s bulge sliding between her thick butt cheeks. Feferi pressed forward to kiss Roxy, her tongue thrusting fiercely into her mouth as their bare breasts were pushed together, and Nepeta trailed kisses down the human’s neck.

“And as fur how we’re gonna do it,” Nepeta whispered into Roxy’s ear, “Fefurry goes in front and I come from behind, right?”

Feferi pulled away from the human to let her speak. “Hell yeah,” Roxy answered. “But it looks like you two are providing all the meat in this sandwich.”

The two trolls laughed, and then the three of them moved toward the bed. Feferi was the first to get on, laying on her back and letting her bulge stand tall in the air. “It will be easier this way, I think,” she said. “I know I’m kind of… big.”

“Feferi, you’re hung like a barnacle,” Roxy replied, climbing onto the bed and straddling Feferi’s legs, her dripping slit rubbing against the seadweller’s slick shaft. Nepeta came onto the bed behind Roxy, wrapping her arms around her to clasp her stomach and pressing her cock into the human girl’s back.

Roxy grabbed Feferi’s bulge by the base and positioned it at her entrance, then lowered herself onto it, moaning as she let the tip press against her pussy just a bit. After she was done savoring it, she pressed down more, and Feferi moaned loudly as her cock plunged into Roxy’s depths. Roxy grunted as she continued rocking against Feferi, the seadweller’s massive member stretching her out as Roxy took it in deeper and deeper.

She’d almost bottomed out when Nepeta whispered into her ear. “My turn now?” she asked, the lubed up tip of her bulge pressing against the human’s rear entrance. Roxy nodded, and she gritted her teeth as Nepeta pushed insistently against her pucker. At last, she broke through, and Roxy let out a shuddering moan as Nepeta’s thick cock penetrated her virgin asshole. The olive-blood continued slowly thrusting, trying not to hurt the human as she stretched her out with her impressive girth. Each of her thrusts pushed Roxy further down on Feferi’s bulge, and the blonde panted as both of her holes were stuffed fully. She collapsed forward onto Feferi, and the seadweller wrapped her arms around her, briefly silencing her moans with a fierce kiss on the lips.

The two trolls slowly rocked against Roxy in unison, setting into a rhythm, one pushing in as the other pulled out, and Roxy convulsed in pleasure as the two throbbing bulges inside her stimulated her deepest spots. Nepeta bent forward over the two of them, her erect nipples pressing into Roxy’s back and pushing her breasts against Feferi’s. She pressed her face into the human’s shoulder, kissing and gently nibbling at her neck, Feferi pulled her into another kiss, and with the seadweller’s tongue in her mouth and Nepeta’s teeth at her neck, Roxy finally reached her orgasm, screaming into Feferi’s mouth as her juices leaked around the fuchsia-blood’s cock.

Roxy pulled away from Feferi, gasping for breath. “Cum in me, please.” The two trolls gladly complied, thrusting into Roxy faster and deeper and drawing pained moans from the overstimulated human. Nepeta was the next to reach her climax, crying out as her thick bulge spilled several large, thick deposits of her genetic material into Roxy’s ass. With a few more thrusts, Feferi came as well, groaning loudly as her massive cock pulsed in Roxy’s pussy, and Roxy felt her stomach turn at the sheer volume of fuchsia cum being pumped into her womb.

As Feferi finally came down, the three girls lay in silence, breathing heavily. Roxy took a moment to soak in all the sensations, Feferi and Nepeta pressed tightly against her, their swollen bulges still stuffed inside of her, and their cum still hot and thick in her innards. She could swear her belly had actually swelled up a bit, rubbing against Feferi’s own smooth stomach. With a ragged breath, she made her thoughts known. “Best birthday present ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
